Ascension
by Brainbean
Summary: Hera has given Jay a task that he must complete on his own. She tells him he must choose a replacement leader while he is away but who will he choose? How will the others react? Some AxA JxT NxO moments
1. Chapter 1

Ascension

Seven teenagers laughed and joked as they jostled each other, making their way down the corridor of New Olympia High. They looked like typical students yet they were far from it.  
"Ouch! Not fair Herry." The blond boy rubbed his shoulder and pouted at the other, a tall and muscular tank.  
"Sorry Neil," He laughed "Learnt that from Hercules and i've been dying for an opportunity to use it"  
"Yeah well use it on a monster." Neil snapped "Thats gonna leave a mark."  
Descended from the great heroes of ancient Greece, the seven teenagers had come together to defeat Cronus and protect the gods yet sometimes all they wanted was to act like normal people.  
"Hey," Flame haired and athletic Atlanta elbowed Neil on his sore arm. He squeaked. "Are you guys hungry?"  
Beside her was Archie. He put his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie and grinned.  
"Last one to Frankies buys the pizza."  
Atlanta laughed "oh it is _so_ on."  
The two of them tore off with inhuman speed. The others rolled their eyes but followed. Just one, Jay, hung back. He looked in the direction of the janitors closet and frowned, his hand touching the pendant key around his neck.

"Jay?" slim and pretty Theresa paused on her way out "Aren't you going to come with us?"  
"I'll meet you there." He replied "Ms. Hera said she wanted to see me." 

—

"Ah, Jay." The queen of the gods looked up when the hero walked in and he greeted his mentor with a warm smile.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes." Hera was an imposing woman. She had hard eyes and a strong demeanour and held herself in a way that made it impossible to forget she was a goddess.  
She indicated Jay take a seat and he obeyed, realising that she was about to start on a long winded speech or lecture. Hera, however, handed Jay a book.

"_The Illiad_?" He opened the book, confused.  
"What do you know of Homer?" Hera asked.  
"Well, he was an author, a poet. He wrote all about heroes."  
"You are correct. I want you to journey to the underworld and find Homer. I believe that studying with him will help you to become a better leader. He may have the key to defeating Cronus."  
"Great." Jay clasped his book, suddenly excited. "Let me call the others and we can…"  
"No." The queen of the gods interrupted. "I want you to go by yourself. This journey will teach you more about yourself than you ever knew."

Jay nodded thoughtfully.  
"Ok," He reasoned. "But what about the others? If something happens who will lead the team?"

"That is for you to decide. A good leader will delegate and will chose the one best suited for the task."  
She swept out of the room leaving Jay to ponder her words.  
Homer, _the_ Homer. This was an incredible opportunity to learn and to study. The man was a genius, he was sure to have ideas about the situation.  
Jay's thoughts turned back to his friends. They would be happy for him. They would be jealous. And they may not agree with his choice of leader. So who should he choose? Theresa was the obvious choice. She had proven herself more than capable on many occasions but she reacted to her emotions and that made her unstable. No, he had to choose someone else. Atlanta? Atlanta was strong and fierce but she was reckless. Typically attack first, ask questions later, she would charge in and put them all in danger. Odie? Odie was clever but he was not good with fighting. He would put them all in danger while he worked out a complicated strategy. There was only one logical choice.

—

Neil had been last of six to arrive at the pizza joint. Archie and Atlanta had grabbed their usual booth seat and were arguing about who had arrived first.  
"You cheated." Archie shoved her.  
"I did not!" Atlanta retorted. "Is it my fault you are slow."  
Herry, Odie and Theresa had been sensible and taken Herry's truck. They grinned at the pair and rolled their eyes, used to the competitive bickering.  
"That's not fair." Neil complained as he took a seat next to Odie and surveyed the table full of extra large pizzas "I got held up."  
Herry looked up from stuffing a crust into his mouth and laughed "A sale is no excuse."  
Neil joined in with the laugher and grabbed a slice of supreme.  
The plates were empty by the time Jay arrived. He pushed them to one side as he took his place at the head of the table.  
"What did Ms. Hera want?" Atlanta offered him a soda.  
Jay told them what Hera had told him and as he'd expected, they were angry and jealous that they didn't get to go. There was a loud uproar at the table as they shot angry remarks at each other. Jay waited for them to calm down.  
"I know, i wish you could all come with me." He assured them. "But you guys have to stay here to make sure that the gods are protected. And that Cronus doesn't try anything."  
"How long are you going to be gone for?" Theresa bit her lip.

"I don't know." Jay confessed.  
"So who is going to lead the team?"  
"I was getting to that." Six pairs of expectant eyes blinked back at him in unison and Jay knew his next words were going to get them all fired up. He took a breath.  
"Hera said i had to choose who would lead the team in my absence and i've been thinking long and hard about it. You are all more than capable of being in charge and making the right decisions but I could only choose one." Another breath. Another chorus of blinks.  
"I choose Archie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

—-

Uproar. Chaos. Seven heroes yelling at each other.  
Jay rubbed his temples. He knew this was going to happen. People were starting to stare at the scene unfolding and the owners of the pizza shop walked up to the table.  
"Guys." Jay stood up and tried to calm his team.  
"Why?" Atlanta glared at him "Why Archie and not myself, or Theresa? don't you think a girl can lead the team?"  
"That's not it at all." But before he could explain, Odie interrupted

"I am way more qualified." He argued "I've read books, I know my strategies."  
"Please." Jay begged "This was already a hard decision."  
Archie was silent. He looked uncomfortable and dumbstruck.  
"Look." Jay folded his arms, angry now. "This isn't open for debate. Ms. Hera expects better from all of us then to act like brats. It's only for a little while anyhow. You trust each other, now you need to learn to respect each other."  
He stormed out of the diner. The remaining teens looked embarrassed. Herry was first to speak.  
"I'm sorry guys." He lowered his eyes. "Jay knows what he's doing and Archie, you know i trust you. You'll make a great leader."  
Atlanta smiled and punched Archie. Hard.  
"Just don't mess up. Dork."

Archie didn't speak. He looked around at the expectant faces before him. Then he jumped up and followed Jay out the door.

The leader was halfway down the street but Archie was fast and in seconds he had caught up.  
"Jay." He touched the other man's shoulder and they both stopped.  
Archie took a breath.  
"Why me?" He finally asked.  
"Archie, do we really need to do this?" Jay frowned "I've made up my mind."  
"I need to know." Archie persisted "If I am going to lead the team then i need to know why you think i'm cut out for it."

"You've tried to lead us before" Jay reasoned

"Yes," Archie looked away "And it ended badly. This is serious, this time it really counts."

"It is serious. But Archie, you're strong, you're fast. When it really matters, you're level headed. You always step forward, never looking back or running back. I think you have what it takes and I think the others just need a chance to see it."  
Archie smiled at his friend. To have their leader trust and respect him enough to entrust him with the fate of all of them was huge. Archie was terrified but if Jay thought he was up to it then he had to be.  
"Jay." Archie started. "This feeling, this responsibility for everyone. This is what you feel?"  
"Every day." Jay nodded sadly. "It's a lot of pressure Archie. Sometimes I don't think I can do it."  
Archie nodded, suddenly understanding their leader better than he ever had.  
Neil, Odie, Herry, Atlanta and Theresa had filed out of the diner and Archie could see them down the street, lit up by a flickering streetlamp. Archie smiled at them, the only friends he'd ever had. He'd do whatever he could to protect them. 

"I can't believe Jay chose you and not me." Atlanta cursed again. She was pacing back and forth in her room and Archie, sitting on the bed, glowered at her. She hadn't accepted it. He knew she hadn't. She had put on a show of support in front of everyone but as soon as they got back to the brownstone she had exploded.  
"I mean," Atlanta was oblivious to him "I'm a girl, already that makes me more qualified to lead. I'm rational, fast, fearless."  
She had burst into Archie's room as soon as he had shut the door and had started her ranting. He understood where she was coming from, she wanted a chance to prove herself, to not be seen as young and immature but finally he'd had enough.  
"Once, just once can it be about me?" He snapped and stormed out.

Jay and Theresa stood in Persephone's Solarium. The room was brightly lit and filled with everything that could remind you of springtime. The smell of flowers willed the room yet there was still an uneasiness in the air. Jay fiddled with the strap on his backpack, mentally checking the plan. Again.  
"I don't sense any danger." Theresa had been using her senses, checking and double checking that Jay would be safe. He smiled at her and reassured her for the tenth time that he would be ok. He appreciated that she was here with him now, listening as he checked off his lists and plans, sitting quietly as he paced nervously. He told her he would be fine but inside he was terrified.  
"I just wish we knew how long you will be gone for." His best friend confessed, her eyes lowered.  
"I know." Jay took her hand and squeezed it lightly "I guess it all depends on if Homer wants to teach me. And what he wants to teach me."  
"You're so lucky. Meeting Homer is an amazing opportunity. As scared as I am, I know you can't pass up this chance, you are going to learn so much."  
"Homer was one of the greatest minds to ever live." Jay resumed his pacing. "What if he doesn't think i'm worthy to learn from him?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're our leader. You are smart, strong, brave, why wouldn't he want to teach you?"  
Jay wished for the thousandth time that day that she was coming with him. He studied her face, wanting to bring it to mind if he ran into trouble, to imagine what she would say. Her face was stony and he knew that she had had as little sleep as he.  
"What would I do without you?" He spoke softly.  
She smiled at last and kissed him on the cheek, pulling away as the rest of the team and gods filed in to wish Jay a safe trip.  
Persephone moved towards the wall and waved her hand. Immediately, the frozen forms of the seasons sprang to life and moved to the side.  
"Best of luck, Jay." Hera nudged him forward.  
Jay made eye contact with Archie in the crowd and the other boy gave him a stiff nod. Jay relaxed a touch. His team would be safe with his choice of leader.  
"Come on, Cutie," Summer and the other seasons giggled "We haven't got all day."  
He looked back at them one more time, giving a reassuring wave as the doors to the underworld closed behind him.

Taking a shaky breath, he suddenly realised how alone he was. The Underworld was not somewhere that he wanted to be with no one to call for help. Persephone and Hera, however, had insisted that it was perfectly safe but judging by his previous trips into the darkness, Jay wasn't so sure.  
"The Souls of Asphodel are quite harmless and peaceful." He had been reassured on a regular basis "Many loyal heroes exist in the Elysian fields. Just Punishment and Tartarus."  
That much was obvious. Jay was level headed and sensible. He knew better than to stray from the path. He was worried more about his team than his own well being however. He knew that they could take care of themselves but still his sense of responsibility for them made his chest hurt. They'd never been split up like this before. Everything they did was as a team. Would they still see him as a leader if he was gone too long?  
He started to walk. His eyes had adjusted to the gloom of the passageway enough that he could see the rocky walls glistening with moisture. Patches of moss and vines let off a comforting smell and he took in Persephone's influence. He made no sound on the dirt floor, only his breathing echoed.

"Everything will be fine." He said to himself.  
"Fine" The echo bounced off the walls and though it felt like someone was reassuring him, Jay felt completely alone. 


End file.
